


Inhuman Creation Station

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You work for Crowley in a monster making factory, but things get complicated when a certain angel shows up.





	Inhuman Creation Station

arriving in at work behind speed up the assembly line don’t force units together follow the instruction sign this isn’t

happening a fourth time

work the parts responsibly piece them biologically release them incomplete barely will they think or breathe this isn’t

happening a fifth time this blood is flowing through a warped mind

You arrived at work late again for the third time this week. If your boss found out he’d have your ass. You didn’t have a normal boss. Your boss was the King of Hell. You worked in a factory creating monsters for him to send out into the world. You used to be one of his top demons until you hand a run in with the Winchesters. Usually he would just kill those demons, but for some reason he sent you to work in this god awful factory. You sighed as you arrived at your station. The demon in charged had sped the assembly line up again. This was going to be a fun day.

see what’s inside all the things you will find

can you see yourself doing that?

when you’re out on the move seeking something to prove

can you see yourself doing that?

You looked inside of the last one to come off the line for the day and it was all kinds of messed up. You tried to fix it. Trying to prove to Crowley that you didn’t belong there. That this was a place for the demons that really did him wrong. You worked on the monster all night before you finally fixed the thing, making it work like it should work. Not like how all the other ones worked. You smiled to yourself thankful you’d done something right. You took that monster and one of the others straight to Crowley’s throne room. He looked up annoyed as you walked it, “What is it that you want Y/N.” You looked down at your feet, “As you know my King I’ve been working at the factory for six months now. And this is how the monsters come of the line every time.” You shoved the non fixed one towards him.” He looked at it disgusted, “Why is this?”

You glanced up, “Because everyday they speed up the assembly line to rush them out. This causes them to get messed up in the process because we have to force the pieces together. Last night when everyone else went home I stayed behind and fixed one. This is how they’re supposed to look and act. Spike show our King how his Inhuman Creation are supposed to act.” The monster looked at her and smiled evilly, “With pleasure.” He walked over to the other creature and ripped it to shreds. Crowley smiled widely, “I like yours better. You my dear have just graduated to plant manager. I don’t care how many you put out a week I want them to be just like him. I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Now come give Daddy a kiss.” A tingle went straight to your core. You hadn’t gotten to call him Daddy in so long. You smiled as you gave him a kiss, “Deal but I get to keep Spike as a bodyguard. You know the current plant manager is not gonna be happy about the demotion.” Crowley smiled, “Deal, can’t have my good girl getting hurt now can I. Spike you take care of our girl.” Spike nodded.

you were in their design,

just thrown into a mind

and the world becomes a path

The homicidal divide

manufacturer’s pride

in the wake of aftermath

You and Spike walk back into the factory and up to the manager’s office. He looked up from his desk, “Yes Y/N can I help you.” You smiled slyly, “Yeah you can get out of my chair.” He glared at you, “You’ve got to be kidding me? Since when was this you’re fucking chair.” You stood taller, “Oh since about ten minutes ago. Seems our King doesn’t like the way you’re having us put his creatures together. But he liked the way I fixed them. Oh have you met my friend Spike here, cause I sense he doesn’t like you much.” He looked over to Spike and his eyes went wide, “What is that?” You smirked, “That is the way these creatures are supposed to look. Now out of my chair and down to the assembly line. Or I’m gonna let Spike deal with you and he is not gentle.” The manager stood up and ran downstairs. You sat in the chair a few seconds, before you stood up and went to the assembly line.

compatible reality

forming separate entities

dead heads and holy water

we instill the wants and needs

work with the team to meet the deadline

modern man cannot survive

drowning in formaldehyde

inhuman creation station

that’s where we control your lives

and it’s been happening since the dawn of time..

this blood’s still flowing through a warped mind..

Spike was right behind you. You stood in front of all the workers smiling widely, “I will be the one in charge from now on. There will be no more speeding the line up. We will go as slow as it can go. If you need to stop it all together to get it right then do it. From now on each creation that comes off this line will look and act like Spike here. These are the orders from the King himself. He doesn’t want to pump out the most monster. He wants to pump out the most deadliest monsters. And what we are doing now is producing things that don’t work. Sure they look scary but they can hardly move. Spike show them what you can do.” Spike smirked at you, “With pleasure ma’am.” He attacked one of the other creations ripping it to shreds. You smiled, “Spike here not only moves very well, but he can carry on a full conversation, has his own thoughts, and can be commanded by whom ever we program him to be commanded by. This, this is what our King wants. And this is what we are going to give him. So let’s get to work.”

see what’s inside all the things you will find

can you see yourself doing that?

when you’re out on the move seeking something to prove

can you see yourself doing that?

You were sitting in your new office a couple weeks later going over the books. Production had slowed way down, but the factory had still managed to put out two-hundred Spikes. Crowley was happy. He just upped the prices. Better quality product meant higher prices. You heard the door open and Spike growled before he slammed something into the wall. You turned in your chair to see him pinning Cas against the wall, “Spike put him down, he’s a friend.” Spike put him down and walked back to beside the door. Cas glared at you, “What are you doing Honeybee?” You rolled your eyes, “I’m surviving Captain. It’s not like you came for me like you promised.” He sighed, “I’m here now, aren’t I.” You glared at him, “Yeah six months too late. You have no idea what he’s put me through.” Cas picked you up and slammed you into a wall, “He put you to work in a factory where they made broken toys and then you fixed the formula.” Spiked growled, “I’d watch who you slam around down here Captain. What was I supposed to do. I was bored.” Cas hit the wall beside you and Spike took a step forward, you held your hand up stopping Spike, “You were bored so you gave him an army of killer commendable monsters.”

you were in their design,

just thrown into a mind

and the world becomes a path

The homicidal divide

manufacturer’s pride

in the wake of aftermath

You sighed again, “Yep exactly it was obvious that you just thought I was evil and wasn’t really coming for me so I did what I did best.” Cas leaned down and kissed you passionately, “I had to bide my time Honeybee. Wasn’t it you that said it wasn’t a good idea for the Winchesters to know.” You nodded your head, “But you could have answered my prayers to you. You know how hard it is to pray as a demon Castiel.” He ripped your shirt open, “You call those prayers Honeybee. Those were way to naughty to be prayers. Making me hard when I’m on a case with Sam and Dean is grounds for punishment.” You smirked, “Then by all means Captain punish me.” He smirked, “What about your feisty friend over there?” You smiled, “Spike guard the door. Everything Cas does to me I want him to do.” Spike nods his head and turns to face the door. You smile, “There now he’s taken care of.”

Cas nips down your jawline before biting hard on your neck marking you as his. He growls, “MINE!!!!” You let out a soft moan as his hands start to softly massage your breast. He kisses down your chest nipping gently before taking a nipple into your mouth hungrily and sucking. One hand starts to slowly move down your side until it reaches the front of your pants. He starts to unbutton your pants as you kick off your heels. Once your heels are gone and your pants are unbuttoned, he unzips them and slowly slides his hand under your pants. Moving two fingers through your folds to your clit he starts working them in circles making you moan out his name. “Captain….I….Need….You….Inside….Me….” He bit down on your nipple gently as he removed his fingers from you so he could remove your pants. Then he snapped his fingers and his pants were gone and his shirt was undone.

He looked deep into your eyes as he rammed inside you and you wrapped your legs around him tight. He didn’t give you a second to adjust this was about punishment. He just pulled back out and slammed back in. Picking a brutal rate, but it felt so good to be fucked by your angel again. You clung to him tight as he bit your shoulder hard and rammed in and out of you harder and faster. Your screams got louder and louder. He moved a hand to cover your mouth and muffle your screams. You scratched down his back leaving pink marks in your wake. You started to feel the familiar feeling rising up in your stomach, “OMG….Captain….I’m….gonna….Come….” He rolled his eyes, he hated it when you said oh my god during sex. But he slammed in and out of you a few more times before both of you were releasing your essence all over the other one. You looked deep into his deep blue eyes, “I’ve missed you so much Castiel.” He smiled, “I’ve missed you too Y/N. Come back to earth with me.” You smiled, “Ok but Spike comes with me. They’ll kill him down here.” Cas rolled his eyes, “Fine.”


End file.
